


like the sun (i feel your warmth inside)

by heroshouto



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i guess, idk what im doing just pls take it, im so bad at this im sorry, its just ritsu whining idk, this is so cliche its huring me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroshouto/pseuds/heroshouto
Summary: Graduation is just around the corner and Ritsu doesn't really wanna think about it any more than he should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first finished work ever  
> but im posting it anyway without editing and shit bc i just want more of my boys  
> i want them to be happy and healthy always  
> so please. enjoy. and be kind to me thanks

Ritsu hears his bedroom door open quietly.

There’s only one person allowed to go inside his room without knocking and right now, he’s not very keen on seeing him.

“Ricchan?” he asks quietly.

“I wanna sleep, Maa-kun. Go away,” Ritsu answers while burying himself deeper into his blankets.

“Your homeroom teacher said you went home in the middle of fifth period without saying anything.” Stupid homeroom teacher, Ritsu thinks. “Are you sick? Why didn’t you tell me? You know I’d help you go home if you were sick.”

Ritsu grunts in response. Of course he knows Maa-kun will help him, take care of him, even, if he was actually sick. That’s just how Maa-kun is, stupidly nice and caring and definitely not gonna be with him for the entirety of next year.

Fifth period had been homeroom, and with only a week left to this school year, they had been discussing graduation. Ritsu’s graduation. He didn’t wanna hear any more of that so he just left. They’re used to it now, anyway, because Ritsu has always been sleeping during his classes or ditching to sleep in the infirmary. Why did his homeroom teacher even felt the need to tell Mao that when he kinda doesn’t wanna see Mao or anyone else right now?

He hears Mao sigh, “Really, you’re so troublesome, Ricchan. If you’re not sick, you can always tell me if something’s bothering you. You know that, too, right? I am your childhood friend after all.”

“Hmph,” Ritsu starts, finally free from his blankets and looking directly at Mao, ”If Maa-kun thinks I’m too troublesome, maybe you should just leave, yeah? After all, Maa-kun won’t have to deal with troublesome things next year.”

He sees Mao’s eyes widen in realization, before he gives Ritsu a look that he thinks is a mixture of fondness and tiredness. Ritsu dives back into the safety of his blankets and comfy bed before Mao can say anything else to what he just did.

Ritsu feels his mattress dip a bit from Mao sitting on the edge of it when Mao speaks as softly as he can, “Ah, I see what this is about now. Look at me, Ricchan, please?” Ritsu does, because Maa-kun is saying please and his name in that tone that has always made him weak. “Now, you have to listen to everything I have to say, alright?” Ritsu nods, so Maa-kun knows he’ll listen to every word he says because he loves him very, very much.

“You see, Ricchan, we’ve been friends for a long time now, hasn’t it? Remember that time you bit me and I…cried real hard? Or that time you kept pointing your mechanical pencil at me? Or that time you threw the flowers your brother gave you at me?” Ritsu frowns, because he knows these can’t be good memories for Mao. When he looks at him though, he’s smiling, although it’s small and Ritsu almost cannot see it. “What I’m saying is, we haven’t stopped being friends after all those happened. Sure, I felt really bad and I was kinda mad at you, but we’re still here. We’re still childhood friends.” Mao reaches for Ritsu’s hand, and slowly, laces them together, “That’s never gonna change.”

Ritsu suddenly feels warm, warmer than he has been when all of his blankets have been covering him, even warmer than that time he had stepped outside their house at noon when the sun had been at its highest point. Maybe it’s because he’s with Maa-kun, who’s always warm and shining bright even when he’s with Ritsu, who’s the exact opposite, always cold and feeling dark. Maybe it’s because Maa-kun’s smiling at him, a big one now, like Ritsu’s making him feel the same way Maa-kun does to Ritsu.

Mao then flops on the bed, carefully as to not unlace their hands, and lays down beside Ritsu. “Besides, I like—no, I love spending time with you. I love hearing you play the piano! I love it when we sing together. And, I love the times you actually bothered to play soccer or basketball with me!”

Ritsu has been stunned into silence, but right now, he’s full out grinning. He really, really, loves Maa-kun. “Heh~ I didn’t you love me that much, Maa-kun.”

Mao blushes at Ritsu’s statement but does not deny it. He looks away though before saying, “O-of course! We’re friends, you idiot!”

Ritsu rolls over to fully face Mao and then waits for Mao to do the same, hands still intertwined. “Then Maa-kun should promise to never leave me, to stay with me until I die.”

“Hey, Ricchan, isn’t that a bit too extreme?”

“Nope, so go on, promise me or else I’ll have to punish you, Maa-kun.” Ritsu can’t quite keep the grin off of his face. He really just wants to hear those words, even if Mao doesn’t feel as strongly as he does, his words will be enough. For now.

“Okay, fine. It’s not like I can get rid of you easily so I’ll say it, I promise. We’re still neighbors, after all,” Mao frowns but his tone doesn’t even sound close to irritated or annoyed. In fact, Ritsu will probably describe it as fond. Sometimes, Mao’s real feelings don’t actually show on his face but Ritsu, this time, understands. Mao will do his best to keep this promise.

Ritsu then latches on to Mao and hugs him, pulls Mao as close to him as he could and breathes the smell of him in. “Ricchan?!” he hears him squeak but Ritsu doesn’t pay it any attention and whispers directly into his hear, “Stay, Maa-kun. Just sleep here tonight, okay?”

Ritsu can’t see Mao’s face but he can feel his skin get warmer. Mao is quiet is only a for a minute before he hears a soft, “Okay.”

Ritsu smiles softly, into Mao’s neck, and replies, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> id like to think mao drops the ricchan 3rd year into his middle school so around the time ritsu was first year in yumenosaki bc its not cool enough. smh teenagers
> 
> addendum: yall can talk to me on twitter! scream with me abt ritsumao and enstars (let tsukasa be points!!!) @ agent_isara


End file.
